Unreleased Content
Card Art Cards and their Voice Lines Anna Henrietta (Leader) *Impertinence is the one thing I cannot abide. *Speak your mind. To the point! *You have our undivided attention. Usurper (Leader) *Too long have we tolerated weak, sniveling emperors. *I shall make Nilfgaard great again. *My dynasty will reign for one thousand years and longer! Syanna *I shall take back what is mine. *I shall never forgive you, Anarietta. Never. *What the botching blazes do you know about duchesses? *I do so dreadfully miss my "darling" little sis. Rience *Name's Rience. Remember that. *Time for a rematch, Lady Yennefer! *Let's you an' me have some fun. *When I finish with 'em, there'll be nothin' left to bury. Vreemde *Stand your ground! *Victory or death! *We live and die for the emperor! Shilard Fitz-Oesterlen *As Your Imperial Majesty wishes. *An extraordinary plan. *Ugh, my lumbago is acting up. Artorious Vigo *The senses can be fooled, easily. *You will not regret this, good sir. *What is truth if not an illusion? Palmerin *In Beauclair, tradition is sacred. *No point in dawdling! *Gentlemen, onward, follow me! Milton *By my honor, they will hang! *I pledge it upon the heron! *A noble plan, indeed, I say. Vivienne (possibly Neutral) *Yes? *We all have secrets, of one kind or another. *I do not know if I should… Henry var Attre *The empire brings progress, advances civilization. *Edna and Rosa - I must attend to their needs, their well-being. *Thirteen years now I've served in Novigrad. Alba Armored Division *E'er y gloir! *Tuvean y gloir! *Albaaa! Magne Cavalry Division *Hi-yah-ha-ha-ha! *My boots – got sand aplenty in 'em… *D'yaebl… Vendendal Elite *Aen Ard Feain! *Gloir aen Ker'zaer! *Hael Ker'zaer! Archer Support *Yeaˇ, awr! *Que? *Ver dâeer en zer Kaer'zer! Basic Infantry (?) *Yes, sir. *Gloir aen Ker'zaer! *The emperor will teach the North discipline. Ducal Guard *Yes, sir! As ordered! *Toussaint! *For the duquessa! Toussaint Knight-Errant *Let the evil-doers quake! *Verily? *I swear on my lady's garter! Viper School Witchers *We follow Letho's lead. *Time to get our hands dirty. *Here's our chance. Poisoner *Arsenic or nightshade? Hm… *Feeling a bit peckish? *Drinking can be hazardous to your health, heheh. Heavy Fire Scorpion *Machine Sounds *Machine Sounds ---- Demavend (Leader) *You stand before His Royal Majesty. *The key is not to lose one's head. *War's crux lies in winning, not in being persistent. Jacques de Aldesberg *Knowledge is my burden. *Only I can prevent a calamity. *The ends ever justify the means. Seltkirk *Aediiiirn! *These dogs have no honor! *Stand and fight, cowards! Adda *M mm… what is it I fancy today…? *You are here as a diversion, for my pleasure alone. *You bore me. So vanish. Stegobor *She is closing in! *Shrike! That's..¦ that's impossible! *Some keep a vigil so that others may sleep. *I shall help. Best as I can. Doregaray *Mankind is a virus, a plague. *I do not mince words. On principle. *Our world is in harmony. *A g-g-golden dragon! Hammelfart *The Eternal Fire lights our way. *Infernal gout… *The Fire cleanses. Caleb Menge *We will cleanse Novigrad. With fire. *I've a special pyre for you, Chappelle. *Watch yourselves. You'll never be safe. *Freaks aren't welcome here. Graden *Knowledge is a weapon of great power. *Per angusta ad augusta. *The church welcomes all. All are free to convert. Tamara Stengen *My mom needs my help. *What is my dad doin' here? *Some things can't ever be forgiven. *Some things can't ever be forgiven. Vincent Meis *Nasty business, that… *Might not like me, but you sure as shit need me. *Gotta go with your gut. Ban Ard Tutor *Time for a practicum. *I wrote the book on that spell. Literally! *Remember what I taught you! Hubert Rejk *Novigrad requires rejuvenation, a rebirth! *The city is ravaged by rot. *I shall teach them a lesson they will not forget. She-Troll (possibly Neutral) *What wants you? *Rocks be lady-troll bestest friends. *More nicey to she-troll talk. Priest of Eternal Fire *We place our trust in you, Eternal Flame. *Idle hands are evil's playthings. *O blessed light so fine, you shall forever shine! Eternal Fire Inquisitor *This positively reeks of heresy. *Nobody expects the Novigradish Inquisition! *The tongue can conceal the truth, the eyes, never. Witch Hunter *High time the North was cleansed. *Our pyres will light up the North! *Magic sows chaos. Witch Hunter Executioner *Evil's not goin' anywhere. *Oak – makes for the best pyres. *A job's a job. Cleric of the Flaming Rose *May the Fire illuminate your path. *Faith burns bright in our hearts! *The Eternal Fire banishes all shadow. Knights of the Flaming Rose *By the Flaming Rose! *Eternal Fire! *Long live the Grand Master! Footmen of the Flaming Rose *Gonna hunt us some Squirrels? *Could use some better gaiters. *Fire's grand and all, but it don't put chickens in the pot. Temerian Drummer *Left, right… left, right… *Army's a waste o' time for one like me... *Again and again and again… Kaedweni Knight *For king and honor! *Scare and scatter the louts! *Gee up, Horatio! Battering Ram *Machine Sounds *Machine Sounds ---- Detlaff *If you believe in any gods, pray to them now! *Rhena, my Rhena. *There is no other way... *Humans, you're all the same. Orianna *Shh, it's all right! *Lie still, lie silent, utter no cries. *My sweet, sweet children. Vereena (possibly Neutral) *Mine. Or no one's. *I love him. He's mine. *Thahahahha... *humming Nivellen (likely Neutral) *Scurry away, afore it's too late! *Ehh, sod it all. A guest is a guest. *Grrr, roawr, raaaaor! Fugas *One… bun. *Two… poo. *Three… glee Plague Maiden *I'm free! Free at last! *They say my laughter is contagious. Hahaha! *All shall know my touch… Siren *humming *You wouldn't want to hurt us… would you? *Come to me… Greater Brothers (possibly NR) *Raaarrggghhh! *Smash! Crush! *Yes. Weaker Mutant (possibly NR) *Crush. Kill. *Ahhh... *Ha! Ha! Ha! Golyat *Monster Sound *Monster Sound Shaelmaar *Monster Sound *Monster Sound Shrieker *Monster Sound *Monster Sound Archespor *Monster Sound *Monster Sound Cyclop *Monster Sound *Monster Sound Garkain *Monster Sound *Monster Sound Rotfiend *Monster Sound *Monster Sound ---- Filavandrel (possibly a Leader) *Enid an Gleanna! *Pride is all we've left. *Keep a stiff neck. Cedric *I've no wish to remember… *I shall help if I can. *What do you need? Sirssa *Sisters! Follow me! *Spar'le, sor'ca! *All males are your foe! Fauve *Hehehhe *Lady Eithné won't let us talk to strangers… *Wind whistles, willows whip… Xavier Moran *Twere a good ways better under ol' King Desmond. *Heh? What's it aboot? *Och, devils blooter it all… Dol Blathanna Swordmaster *Let us sing the song of steel! *Swords I smile at, weapons laugh to scorn. *May your sword and arm be one. Vrihedd Infiltrator *They suspect not a thing. *For the dh'oine - cold steel. *The dh'oine long dismissed us. Now they must pay. Brokilon Sentinels *Shhhhhhhhhh… *They cannot see us. *Now, quickly! Dryad Grove Shaper *The wood shall turn against you. *Arise, daisies, stand tall. Dead dh'oine push you high. *The wilds shall reclaim your fields. Dryad Ranger *Leave. While you still stand. *One arrow. That is all I need. *Your next move shall be your last. Dwarf Pyrotechnician *A wee hint dinnae jiggle this. *Uh-oh... *Hmm... huvnae seen a fuse lyin' aboot, hae you? Mahakam Marauder *Heigh-ho, heigh-ho... *Right, c'mon, who's first? *Got a hearty hankerin' for Gwent. ---- Eist Tuirseach (possibly a Leader) *Skellige and Cintra shall stand ever together! *Ehh, my beauteous Calanthe… *No retreat! Not one step! Tyr (possibly a Leader) *Glory to heroes all! *Challenge accepted! *We'll build up Skellige with our bare hands. Harald Houndsnout *Hahaha! Wilhelm, you're daft! Stop it! *Wilfred, get up! Wilfred! *Wilmar! D'ye hear?! They need us! Otrygg an Hindar *An Hindar! *Goddess Freyaaa! *Hah! Lutefisk! Gimme some o' that! Otkell *Ask and ye shall receive. Seek and ye shall find. *The Mother Goddess' power knows no bounds. *Mother Goddess, guide me on my path. Josta *Modron Freya will protect us. *The Great Mother's grace is boundless. *Oh Freya, Thy very name is mercy. Artis *Tain't no country for the weak. *The strong devour the weak. *Skellige needs a fierce king. Clan Tuirseach Veteran *Mayhap you'll gawk at Zerrikania's marvels too one day. *Scars're all the trophies I need. *Seen it all already. And then some. Clan Haeymay Battle Cleric *The Mother Goddess - she giveth and taketh away. *The time for blatherin' is past! *Behold the Goddess' wrath! Clan Haeymay Protector *Ye shan't get through! *Either with my shield or on it! *Freya's bulwark – that's what we are! Gledyneith Flaminica *Nature's a fickle beast. *Ever danced with a daemon in the light of the full moon? *Atimes, nature needs a helpin' hand. Clan Dimun Corsair *Ye've sailed into troubled waters, mate… *Got a bad case o' rower's back… *Gods're blowin' fair winds the day. Clan Dimun Raider *Kill, loot, burn! *Dimuuuun! *We till not the soil, we sow not the seeds. Clan an Craite Greatswords *An Craite! *For Crach! *I once lopped off three heads with one blow. Clan Brokvar Marauder *The gods are with us! *Let's put our steel to the test. *Our jarl's been chosen, the gods speak to him. Clan Drummond Warmonger *War at last! War, my beloved! *I'll take that treasure, tear yer gullet off with it! *Lugos'll be burstin' with pride! Priest of Svalblod '' *Accept our sacrifice! *Fill our hearts with wrath! *Fire up our loins! ''Svalblod Cultist *We live to serve Him. *Hahahahaha! *Blood for Svalblod! Minor Shieldmaiden (?) *Lovely scar. Wanna see mine? *I don't like this. *As the gods will it, so shall it be.